


The anime incident.

by Loolgo



Series: One-shots with Undertale. Random and role-played. [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, One Shot Collection, Random & Short, based on real talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7660483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loolgo/pseuds/Loolgo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Me and my friends are having random discussions on Skype about Undertale. (Don't sue us Skype, probably won't.)</p><p>And totally decided to put it here.</p><p> </p><p>This is a one-shot and may or may not have a complete ending.</p><p>Maybe heavy role-playing, don't mind us.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The anime incident.

**Author's Note:**

> So we did a thing.... And then it just EXPLODED.... yeah.
> 
>  
> 
> \-- IMPORTANT SHIT --
> 
> the -- is what i said
> 
> the * is what my friend said
> 
> the "..." is the other characters talking, that are beside us
> 
> the *...* is the action the named character's supposed to do.
> 
> the (...) is us talking outside the story for filler, etc.
> 
> the [...] is the author's note, so it's just what i thought or did when i wrote or re-read the conversation
> 
> *My friend just decided to call himself admin, don't mind him. As for me, I'm "the other" (you'll get it).
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING: -Totally random and out of place.  
> \- Based on a Skype chat.  
> \- [Waaay to awkward after I read everything. Can't help it. *shrugs*]
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoy~!

\-- *Pfft*

\-- Anyway

\-- Knock knock ;)

* *the dragon snuggles you*. who's There?

\-- Dozen

\-- [*realizes there's a dragon involved and this is a role-play*] Awww

* Dozen who?

\-- Dozen anybody want to let me in?

\-- Hehe.

* Hehe

* *the admim is suddenly tackled over by the smol dragon in a hug.*

\-- (Admim?)

* (*admin)

\-- You kay in there guys?

* Yeah.

\-- [it literally took him 5 mins to respond] Took you long enough to answer. So you sure? :)

* Yes.

* *the admin pushes off the smol dragon.*

\-- You just didn't!

\-- Outta the house! Now!

* *long pause* Your in mine.

\-- I don't care, rly.

* (No. tis is my house)

\-- You're in the wrong young man!

\-- Now apologize to the dragon

* *the smol dragon tackles the other after being apologized to.*

\-- Wha-?

* (*its a tackle hug.*)

\-- Where did that come from? *awkward laughter* [I was still realizing there's is a dragon involved]

* *the smol dragon snuggles the other in a cute way.*

\-- Okey, enough with the snuggles! *pushes away and tries to get away*

* *the smol dragon drops off.* (*it's a little kid.*)

\-- Oh-! I-i... i'm so sorry! I didn't intend to make you fall! *picks him up* you 'kay in there little guy?

* *the smol dragon cuddles again.*

\-- Hehe... *cuddles back* aren't you a cutie!?

* *the dragon makes cute sounds.*

\-- 'kay, admin man? You handle the dragon. I got to watch the second season of Mew Mew Kissie Cutie. *hands him the dragon and walks away*

* Why not take him? I want to come also.

* *the admin rushes after with the dragon.*

\-- *shrugges* Alphys is gonna be so disappointed in me... *walks in the other room and plops down on the bed with the leptop*

* *the admin joins in,with the dragon.the dragon is asleep.*

\-- Hmm... *watches some episodes with admin* this is actually good. Can't understand what Alphys didn't like about this?

* She says it ruins an story ark.

\-- Oh..

\-- *remembers something* But i heard that Gaster actually liked this.

* I just spend my time taking care of my little dragon buddy, how am i supposed to know.

\-- Woah, *rolls eyes* so innocent. You can't say you didn't like this.

* Yep.

\-- *dails a number* Ah, yes? I wanted to ask why you didn't like the second season of mew mew kis- *screeching on the other line* gosh Alph, chill.

* *the screeching wakes the dragon.*

\-- Okey Alph, you gotta chill. Why? Because the dragon just woke up because of you! *pause* Oh, don't you dare! *rises voice* Look, i know, personal opinion and all, but that doesn't mean you have to scream in my ear!

* *the dragon growls.*

\-- *ignores the growling* -yea, yea... i know... i can agree with you at that but-! Yea, you're right... but you remember that one transformation? Yeah, you gotta admit, the art was better! *long pause. stares at the phone* No, the art wasn't crap! *more incoherent screeching* Alph, i'm calling Gaster on you! *sass on the other line* yeah, i can! You just watch me come at your house with him!

* *the admin teleports away,and returns with gaster*

\-- *Gaster can't understand what's going on...* ... *the other looks up at Gaster* -yeah, but i got Gaster right here! *Gaster stares at admin for an explanation* yea, he's right here! *pause* ...what? Oh, don't you start again! *pause* No!! Don't bring Undyne in this!

* Gaster,deal with alphys.

* *the admin sits there and calms the dragon.*

\-- *Gaster is still confused* "Wha...? I was at my lab doing experiments and stuff and now i'm here to talk with Alphys? What can be so important?" *puts phone on speaker* "-and the story didn't even have a plot! Just the main characters running around playing hero! No more than that! And Gaster can't argue!" *Gaster gets what's going on* "Oh no... you're not talking about that, are you?" *he sitts on the bed, taking the phone* "Alphys? Yes it's me!" *pause* "what? Me at the lab? Yea, was. But this is a serious matter enough to top off the lab."

* *the admin teleports home.*

\-- (wasn't that your house?)

* (We went to yours to watch the show.)

\-- (...) [here, i nearly table-flipped. Didn't he say that we were at his house... i decided to let it slip]

* *the admin does not come back.*

\-- *after flamboyant hours of raging over the phone* "okay! Than we'll watch the season again tommorow! Yea, to point out that I and MY friend here are right!" *says Gaster, sighing* "yeah, just cancel everything, i think i'll do the same..." *pause, then Gaster turns* "can we do this at your house...? Okay!" *turns to the phone* "it's gonna take place at her's place! I dare you to bring arguments." *pause* "Fine! Bye!" *Gaster closes the phone and hands it back* "gosh, that took an unexpected turn, huh? Well gotta work more for tomorrow's absence. See you tommorow!" *teleports away* ::: *long sigh*

\-- *calls admin* ::: *he doesn't answer, so voice mail comes* in yeah, it's me. Just letting you know it ended and all... Wondering how the dragon's doing? And sorry about what happend back there... okey, cya later. *call ends*

* *the call is not answered.* [yea, here, he didn't want to continue how i first planned it, so i had to change the last message to fit. him. not. answering. *table flip*]

\-- (WELL, THAT HAPPENED)

* (Yes.)

\-- (idk, guess i got caught in it.... hehe.)

* (Lol)

* a few hours later...  
\-- (xD)

* (I activated a timeskip)

\-- (*sarcastic* damned be admin powers! ;) )

* (Rude.)

* *admin is still asleep.*

\-- (you kiddin' me!? Why are you making this so difficult??) [yea, another "don't agree with the idea" so had to change]

* (Admins need sleep.also no apologies needed.)

\-- (there :P ) [said that after changing the setting]

\-- (idk man, you pick up the story this time)

* *admin wakes up,and does morning stuff.*

\-- *the other is at her house, she just woke up and is not sure how to approach the event from this evening, that was apparently happening at her place*

* *admin warps over to the other's house with the smol dragon,and knocks.*

\-- hehe, Who's there?

* Me.

\-- *sighes, opening the door to let them in* you're no fun

* I know.

* *the smol dragon hugs the other.*

\-- *shakes her head, folding her arms but is caught in the dragon's hug* and to think that i actually tought of a good joke at that moment *shrugs, petting the dragon* do the two of you want to drink something?

* Sure.

\-- *turns towards the kitchen* What would you like? Tea? Soda? Coffe? Water? *looks at the dragon* and what would you like? and I hope you're not angry at what happened yesterday. *pets him*

* *the dragon smiles.* the dragon here doesn't know how to speak yet.

\-- Ah, yes. Of course. *pause* Well, i know for a fact that you can, so could you answer for both? *smiles at both*

* Water for him,and coffee for me.

\-- Alright. Be right back. In the meanwhile, you can stay on the couch and watch TV or whatever. *she goes in the kitchen to prepare the coffee and water* [because water needs preparing, duuh~]

* *the admin sits down and falls asleep.*

\-- *after 10 mins she comes back from the kichen with the drinks and sees admin asleep* 'huh' *she glances at the dragon* is he really asleep? And to think he asked for coffee... *sigh* guess i wasn't fast enough, huh? *sits on the cough next to the dragon, that, sits between them and places the tray on the table in front the couch*

* *the dragon sips the water.*

\-- Aren't you just cute? *tickles the dragon*

* *the dragon tries to supress a laugh.*

\-- Okay, okay, sure... *grins at him* you can get away this time just because he's asleep. *turns to the TV and starts to watch* huh. Didn't know he watches Mettaton.

* *the dragon curls up on the other's lap.*

\-- Aww... You're so warm too. *smiles at him while starting to pet him on him head* could stay like this forever... *sigh*

* *the dragon purrs at the petting.*

\-- *on the TV plays a Mettaton drama movie* hmm. Already saw this one. *yawns* huh. *turns off the TV* guees sleep is getting to me too. Wake me in an hour, mkay? *falls asleep*

* *the dragon falls asleep also.*

 

\-- *wakes up quickly* what time is it!? *Looks at clock* 3 PM!? Oh no! *starts running around the house* Guys, wake up! In 2 hours, a local war is going to take place here and i don't have anything ready!

* [time for misinterpretations] *admin wakes up,and sudden homing RPG.*

\-- (what?)

* (Its a RPG with homing tech.)

\-- (when i said war, i was referring to the anime-off between Gaster and Alphys)

* (Then nvm my post.)

\-- (wait, that might work)

* (How?)

\-- *sees admin* uhh, what are you doing? *pause* ...you do know i was referring to the anime evening that's today, right? No need to be edgy and all.

\-- (there)

* Oh. *the RPG turns into a anime case.*

\-- *heavy sigh* got me scared there. *looks at the dragon* ...aaaand he's still asleep, huh. *turns on her heels* well, nevermind! Gotta need to get ready to have them over *storms off into her bedroom*

* *the dragon is still asleep.* [...Yea]

\-- *looks around* where did i put it? *tries to remember* Gosh, where did i put my phone?! *starts to mess her room in her search*

* *the admin is ready to sleep dart the anime war people.because he doesn't want them to face his wrath.* [*Pfft*, 'kay *thumbs up*]

\-- *in her storming around, she looks at admin* uhhh, you 'kay? *looks around* do you have an idea where my phone could be?

* No. but if gaster and alphys wake up the dragon, I will not hold back on my wrath. (Admin dad.) [...No!..]

\-- (ooooh)

* (Yes...)

\-- (figured)

\-- *laughes* of course, of course... wait. You're staying at anime night? *looks away* didn't think you had it in you to sit trough that much anime and arguing.

* I can. *admin just holds the dragon protectively.*

\-- *looks back at them* Well, isn't this scenery just nice? *smiles* well, i gotta find that phone now... *looks past them at the bookshelf and sees her phone* There you are! *goes and gets it but stops after she does* uhhh... *looks back at them* i gotta go get some groceries. What are you gonna do?

* Take care of the kid.

\-- *hums* 'kay. Be right back then. *walks to the door but doesn't go outside before sharing a last glance* keep the house safe in my absence, hmm? *she says in a funny tone, going outside without waiting for an answer*

* 'k.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, sooo...
> 
> Yea, that's a vague end. (might continue is you want to, thou~)
> 
>  
> 
> I'm sorry my friend, you're just too funny sometimes. Love you, thou.
> 
> And i hope you keep role-playing with me!
> 
>  
> 
> As for the readers, thanks for reading, (and probably enjoying) and have a wonderful.... (insert your time of the day here)~!


End file.
